musikwikiafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bitch I'm Madonna
Bitch I'm Madonna ist ein Song der amerikanischen Sängerin Madonna und Nicki Minaj. Der Song wird 2015 am 9. März auf dem Album Rebel Heart erscheinen. Der Song wurde zum ersten Mal am 17. Dezember 2014 veröddentlicht. Die Länge des Songs beträgt 3:47. Produktion Der Song wurde geschrieben von Madonna, Pentz, McDonald und Onika Maraj. Produziert wurde er von Madonna, Diplo und Sophie. Songtext Madonna Oooohohohoh Oooohohohoh (You're gonna love this) Oooohohohoh (You can't touch this) Oooohohohoh (Cause I'm a bad bitch) 1: Madonna We hit the elevator right up to the rooftop The bass is pumping, make me wanna screw the top off Yeah, we'll be drinking and nobody's gonna stop us And we'll be kissing anybody that's around us 1: Madonna I just wanna have fun tonight (Blow up this shit tonight) Pull me under the flashing light Ohh-ohh-ohh-ohh Let me blow up this house tonight (Gonna blow up!) Madonna We go hard or we go home We gon do this all night long We get freaky if you want Na-na-na-na-na We go hard or we go home We gon do this all night long We get freaky if you want Bitch I'm Madonna Bitch, Bitch I'm Madonna Bitch, Bitch I'm Madonna 2: Madonna We're jumping in the pool and swimming with our clothes on I poured a beer into my shoe and got my freak on The neighbor's pissed and says he's gonna call the Five-O If they show up then we are gonna give a good show 2: Madonna I just wanna go up tonight Pull me under the flashing light Ohh-ohh-ohh-ohh Let me blow up this house tonight (Gon' blow up) Nicki Minaj Uhh, beep-beep, bitch move Madonna We go hard or we go home We gon do this all night long We get freaky if you want Na-na-na-na-na We go hard or we go home We gon do this all night long We get freaky if you want Bitch I'm Madonna Madonna Who do you think you are? You can't mess with this lucky star Ohh ohh ohh ohh Who do you think you are!? 3: Nicki Minaj Hold up with my nose up And that rose up in that thang up I'm froze up, but my stove up Cause he eatin' like it's his dinner I run shit, I don't fall back Cause I'm on track, I'm a sprinter I'm bossed up, I got em awestruck It's not a toss up, I'm the winner Beep-beep, bitch move 'Fore I bang bang with that Uz That's Miu Miu on my shoes Ain't got a thing left for me to prove It's that bottle service all night It's that poppin' urban just right It's that go hard or go home zone, bitch I'm Madonna, these hoes know Madonna We go hard or we go home We gon do this all night long We get freaky if you want Na-na-na-na-na We go hard or we go home We gon do this all night long We get freaky if you want Bitch I'm Madonna Madonna Ohh ohh ohh ohh (We do it like this) Ohh ohh ohh ohh (You're gonna love this) Ohh ohh ohh ohh (You can't touch this) Ohh ohh ohh ohh (Cause I'm a bad bitch) Who do you think you are?(4x) (Cause I'm a bad bitch) Nicki Minaj Go hard or go home zone, bitch I'm Madonna, these hoes know Kategorie:Lied2014 Kategorie:Lied2015 Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Madonna Kategorie:Rebel Heart Kategorie:Nicki Minaj